


【云炤】雨夜

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018
Relationships: 云炤
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【云炤】雨夜

>>>

再过一周就要正式入冬，如今的气温已经趋近寒冷，街上的人有些还穿着风衣，一些却已经真正穿上冬装。秋雨却在这个时候砸了下来，冰刺似的雨点直往行人的领子里钻，紧接着一朵一朵的伞花在街道上绽放开来，没带伞的行人加快了脚步，奇特的是，却没有走入小巷中避雨的。

巫炤充当了唯一一个走入小巷避雨的行人，他顶着小巷中的人探究的视线找了一块淋不着雨的角落靠墙站着。他进来的时候显然没意识到这是个什么地方，但是很快的，巫炤就发现这并不是他该来的场所了。小巷中站着各种不惧寒冷着装还略显暴露的莺莺燕燕，有抽着烟半露酥胸的女人，有招揽客人的男人，还有的是来寻欢作乐打算找个人去深处旅馆打一炮的嫖客。  
从各种方面来说，这都不是个好地方，可雨已经越下越大，巫炤不喜欢冰冷的雨水，他已经把自己裹紧，可刚才突然下起的大雨还是稍微打湿了他，现在更不愿出去淋雨了。

哪怕巫炤没打算搅和进那些肮脏的交易，但这无碍于小巷里的人在内心对他的到来有了各种猜测。些许眼光老辣的妓女看出他就是个误闯这种地方的可怜人，可有些新来的还在思考他是不是来抢生意的。  
巫炤无疑是个称得上漂亮的男人，这一点并非源于他英俊的五官，更近似于气质，雨水从他干净的下颌线上滴落，勾住了在场好些人的心。

他的个子高挑修长，更适合用精瘦来作为形容，把那身略微不合身的风衣也穿得很是好看，难免有一些招客的对他投去了不善的目光，同时也无碍一些嫖客对这样一个矜雅的男人起了兴趣，但他们按兵不动，拿不清楚这样一个男人为什么会出现在这种烟花之地。  
“喂。”有个浑身酒气的男人先起了个头，酒精让他对一切都无所畏惧，摇摇晃晃地走上前去搭讪，见人直奔主题，“你一晚上多少钱？”

“什么？”巫炤并不像没反应过来，他更像是难以置信，语气也條地变得冰冷，“你把我当成什么了？”  
“别装了，你站在这里不就是出来卖的吗？装、装什么清高。”男人不耐烦挥挥手，说到一半还打了个酒嗝，他就着酒劲想去抓巫炤的手，同时想往巫炤的口袋中塞钱，看样子是势在必得。

随着一声惨叫，小巷子的人在看清那边的情况以后，纷纷惊得汗毛倒竖不敢说话，只见刚才还想要猥亵那男人的酒鬼已经吓得一屁股坐在了地上，而那穿着风衣的漂亮男人伫立在原地，他的袖子却钻出了一条白纹黑蛇对地上的人亮出了尖牙，做出了攻击预备动作。  
巫炤抬着下巴看他，眼神冰冷又阴毒，他似乎想要对那个男人下手，反倒是那条蛇绕到他的颈边，嘶嘶的声音仿佛情人间的低语，在场却没有任何一个人意识到这件事，还以为那条蛇在发出护主似的警告。

巫炤迈开长腿绕开了地上一时半会起不来的男人，挑选了附近一个看起来还比较顺眼的女人，询问道，“请问这里有能够借宿的地方吗？”  
他的语气礼貌又疏离，任谁也不会想歪。

“里面有个旅馆，不过可能不太适合帅哥你去住......”女人下意识摆出招揽客人的姿态，她用手指卷着头发，极其妩媚地抛了个媚眼，语气中隐隐有些诱惑的意思，“帅哥，真的不需要有人陪你一起过夜吗？我家就在前面，住宿不要钱，只要你......”  
只可惜她话还没说完，那条吓人的蛇就猛然立起身体，把她吓得跟鹌鹑似的闭上了嘴。

女人所说的那间旅馆实在有些破旧，但是作为让普通人寻欢一夜的地方其实也还算凑合，巫炤在出去淋雨与留下来过夜之间选择了后者。他进入了散发着霉味的房间，将被雨水浸湿的风衣脱下，连里面的白色衬衫都不免遭了殃，也好在浸湿的部分不算多，就微微透出了肉色的肌肤。

“缙云，我们今晚就在这将就一夜罢。”巫炤一人的声音在房里回荡，被他所唤的那条蛇立起身体嘶嘶回应。他们本就打算在出城路上寻个地方度过一夜，没想到路上下起了雨，算盘就全被打乱了，天一冷，巫炤就容易昏昏欲睡，只想找个地方冬眠。缙云因为发情期异常的关系不怎么愿意用人型在外活动，大多都是盘在巫炤身上，藏在风衣底下，要不是有不长眼的人过来找茬，他也不会出现在别人的视野内。  
巫炤用手指轻轻磨蹭凑到他脸侧的黑蛇，缙云自从得了白化病以后，蛇体上的白纹越加明显，在其他蛇眼中是异端，巫炤却觉得越看越俊，任着伴侣用蛇信子一下一下地扫着他的下巴。  
那是在探索他身上的气味，同时也是在求欢。

外头仍下着雨，却掩不住房里断断续续的喘息声，床边的灯映出了床上纠缠的身影，巫炤尚是人型，可原本缠在他身上的那条黑蛇已经变大许多，如同巨蟒一般漂亮又骇人，此时缠绕在他身上，黑色的鳞片幽幽泛着光，与白皙的身体形成视觉上的强烈对比。  
巫炤不像在挣动，他更像是被缙云引出天性中的冲动，若是变回原型，想必已经跟缙云紧紧缠在一块了，如今却只是微微磨蹭着蛇体，腿间也因为被分开而让人得以窥见那极为隐私的地方。  
若是有旁人在现场，想必也是啧啧称奇，巫炤分明生得就是男人相，连骨架也是正常男人的，可下身除了阴茎以外，竟隐约可以看到除后穴以外的另一个小洞。缠在他身上的王蛇缓慢在他身上蜿蜒而过，就连私处也不放过，蛇体磨过的感觉让巫炤难耐地喘了两声，前面的小洞被这样磨蹭，很快就被磨得湿润，他的身体早被缙云肏熟了，此时略微一挑拨就有些遭不住。明明  
只需要用手掰开那处肉唇让缙云磨一磨，就能舒爽许多，可巫炤性子矜持，总是选择忍耐，宁愿让那小洞空虚地流水，也不愿做出淫乱不堪的举动。

王蛇的尾巴尖渐渐探入前面的穴，巫炤被刺激得下意识弓起身体，却又被固定着无法挣脱，只能任由蛇尾探入，极其情色地缓慢插弄，插得那处发出咕啾咕啾水声，巫炤的呼吸已然急促起来。缙云不会逼迫他，但也不会就此放过，他在巫炤身上磨出不少红印，咋看之下跟被什么捆绑过似的，在白皙的皮肤上看起来异常情色。  
蛇尾先细后粗，将湿润的小穴缓慢撑开，极有耐心地在肉壁上搔刮磨蹭，把那边弄出更多水来。蛇尾抽出来的时候明显被沾湿了，黏糊糊地在一塌糊涂的下体上蹭弄，巫炤下意识把腿又张开了些，已经知道缙云接下来会如何做。  
比起前面的女穴，显然后面的才是缙云应当好好照顾的，那边不会自己出水，此时被湿粘的蛇尾蹭弄还微微瑟缩，进入起来就没前面那么简单了。

巫炤并不能够将注意力全放在正在被扩张的后穴上，缙云的性器已经从泄殖腔里探了出来，若是说巫炤那女穴是其中一根肉棒变异而来的，缙云就像是绝大部分的蛇类一样拥有两根阴茎，此时已经昂然挺立，就连上面的倒刺都看着些许吓人。

巫炤虽然不太介意缙云的本体做，但也称不上喜欢，这其中的原因其实不是因为痛苦，而是那倒刺实在惹人烦，做个几回就要把他搞坏了似的。对于已经做好准备的小穴，缙云自是毫不留情，那巨大的黑蛇舔舐着伴侣白净的耳垂，其中一根肉棒却是缓慢挪动对准流着水的穴给捅了进去，激得巫炤一下子夹紧了前后两洞，连他的尾巴都被夹得动弹不得。  
前面的小洞窄而浅，可要比后面的贪吃多了，明明难以承受粗大的肉茎，可在巫炤努力适应插进来的肉棒时，就已经贪婪地咬着那肉棒不放。只是往里送了送，很快就能顶到能叫人发浪的花心，巫炤却只是咬着下唇，任着深处的嫩肉一啜一啜地吸着男人的肉棒，好像这样就能自欺欺人似的。  
光是前面的穴被肏弄的感觉常常就让巫炤的身体酸软得不像样，他的手臂被缙云抓着，小洞近乎温顺地让缙云的肉棒肆意侵占，没多久就被肏得湿淋淋的，肉棒退出一些时还挂着粘液，黏糊糊地牵出了银丝，但很快就重重地撞了回去，操出更多淫水来。  
那些被带出的水沫挂在女穴上，激烈了些就往下淌，好些都被送入了后面仍在适应扩张的后穴中，淫浪得让人面红耳赤。

“轻点......”巫炤被顶得浑身酸软，本来被玩得又麻又痒的小洞彻底得到了满足，可缙云总是插得很深，让他难以招架，就连后穴被玩弄的事都差点忘了，他只能将手搭在缠绕身上的蛇体上，被插得身体不断颠动。  
缙云紧盯着自己的伴侣，蛇信子仍然在巫炤的锁骨处扫来扫去，巫炤光是被操弄其中一个穴就有点受不了，缙云将在后穴中作乱的蛇尾抽出，又将另一根肉屌顶了进去。无论做了多少次，巫炤也难以驾驭这样的快感，可他被那条雄蛇固定着，只有绷紧的小腿还能在床单上蹭，仍无法阻止两个穴都被粗大的肉棒塞得满满的。

巫炤再忍不住自己的呻吟，他被肏得不断发出低声吟喘，缙云肉棒上的倒刺摩擦着稚嫩的肉壁，后穴被撑开的痛感很快就被极致的快感给掩盖过去。他因为快感而试图在床上滚动挣扎，就连眼角都被逼出飞红，可又怎么能够轻易甩掉，反而被缠得更紧，就连小腿都被蛇尾缠上，缙云看起来在安抚他，实际上不过是在用快感压迫。  
他们的交合处湿得一塌糊涂，巫炤躲不开跑不掉，缙云确实被夹得舒爽，两根肉棒都被伴侣裹得死紧，每每抽插仿佛都能带出更多水来。巫炤那前面的洞也不如后面的能吃，现在抵到子宫口了还有一截露在外面，实际上缙云还能操得更深一些，把龟头都顶进去那极其狭窄敏感的地方，可现在这么做的话还是极有可能会惹巫炤生气，需要操得对方没有了反抗的气力才能为所欲为。

两根肉棒隔着一层薄薄的肉壁上相互摩擦，似乎都可以感觉到彼此的形状，巫炤已经被操得有点失神，谁又能在这样双重夹击的快感下支撑多久，要换做常人早就已经被击溃了神志。可巫炤性子又倔又高傲，在花心被顶弄的快感和后穴的那一点被用力戳弄的时候也不愿意发出浪叫，要么在床单上抓挠，要么就想去咬缙云。  
他很快就被两根肉棒给送上了高潮，而缙云在做第一次的时候也不会折腾他折腾得太过分，没多久也将精液喂入了那两个洞。巫炤的小腹被精液灌得发酸，甚至于微微隆起，精水吃也不下了，倒刺却死死卡在肉壁上，插在他体内的肉屌还在持续射精，要不是他喜欢缙云喜欢得紧，定要把那黑蛇的鳞片扒下几片才算完。

等到黑蛇抽出去以后，才松开被禁锢着的男人，他趴在床上一手抚着自己被灌得胀起的小腹，而惨遭蹂躏的两穴此时没了阻隔，正淫乱地往外吐着滑腻的粘白液体，沿着大腿根部流出，就连旅馆的床单也难以幸免。  
白纹黑蛇的身形突然膨胀塑形，慢慢地变成一名极其英俊的男子，他压在巫炤身上，用自己的额头去抵对方的，轻声叫出了伴侣的名字，“巫炤......”  
男人的身材健壮，拥有一身健康的小麦色皮肤，只是跟蛇型的他一样，不仅是一头白发，连手臂上都染有白纹。性事并不会因此而结束，兽类的发情期总是持续很久，他与伴侣温存小一阵子，很快就以人型重新插了进去。

两个洞再次被填满的感觉让巫炤弓起身体，似乎是身体有了记忆，一边想要承欢，一边又下意识地想要逃离，避免被干得情绪崩溃，可缙云哪里这么轻易就让他逃走，虽是亲昵地与他十指紧扣，却也是不容拒绝地重新侵占了他的身体。  
缙云的肉棒又长又粗，一根就可叫人难以消受，每每两个一起进来，巫炤都觉得自己将要被折腾死了，快感没完没了的，能把人逼疯。人型的缙云恐怕还要比蛇身的他要不克制得多，使的劲儿也大，每次都是抽出大半又重重撞入。  
巫炤每次被肏到后面都会忍不住露出一些原型的姿态来，缙云亲吻他眼角出现的鳞片，下身却是毫不留情的顶弄，龟头好像想要操进子宫似的，总把巫炤激得露出毒牙狠狠咬上他的肩膀。  
巫炤的牙齿含有剧毒，本体是世间有名的毒蛇，寻常生物要叫他咬个一口，不久后必然一命呜呼，可缙云不同，缙云本就是不惧毒物的王蛇，被他咬了也是不痛不痒，下身还是那般狠狠插弄，把伴侣搞得不断发出难以抑制的呻吟声。

方才留下的精液好些都没被排出去，此时随着男人的抽送噗滋噗滋作响，叫人听了耳热，两个小洞都是湿漉漉的，后穴还含着精液不愿意让黏糊的液体被带出去一样。  
巫炤仰头索要亲吻，他现在的身体敏感得很，随意一碰就抖得厉害，可缙云就喜欢看他意乱情迷的模样，顺着亲吻的时候进得更深，手也不安分地揉捏那刚才被蛇体蹭得发红的乳首。

要说哪个洞更舒服一些，巫炤也难以分辨，后穴在被戳弄那点的时候快感完全不输于前边的，而前边的女穴只是轻轻抽插顶弄就能让他舒服得身体都酥了。  
刚才没能做成的事情，缙云现在自然不会放过，他不容拒绝地重重抽插湿软的小穴，巫炤的下身早被插得酸麻不已，耽于情欲的身体甚至为受孕做好了准备，子宫口在这样的攻势下微微敞开一个小口，竟然还真让龟头都插进去了些。  
巫炤的身体抖得厉害，似乎也愣住了，由着缙云停顿了几秒又拔出去，还发出了啵的一声，他已经没办法压下呻吟声，整个人被弄得一震。  
“......缙、云！”巫炤的呻吟中也带上了怒意，他推拒着越来越过分的伴侣，可缙云凑上来亲吻他，那一双眼睛融着渴求与不容拒绝的侵占，趁着宫口还没关闭的时候重重地顶着跨，不断抵着软滑的内壁操入脆弱的子宫。

“没事的。”缙云不太明白为何巫炤总是会抗拒这样的事，明明他也能感觉到巫炤也觉得很舒服，宫口像张小嘴般咬着肉冠，每每被用力顶入的时候他就会绷紧身体去抓挠缙云结实的后背，在这样持续的侵犯下抽搐着达到高潮。  
那处地方又软又热，好像在给鸡巴口交似的，嫩肉会主动含着龟头吸吮挤压，实在让人舒服得头皮发麻。舒服的人当然不仅仅是缙云，实际上巫炤才是快要被快感逼疯的那个，他不愿意浸入过度的快感，被迫展现出最为淫乱的模样。  
巫炤已经对他展现出了足够的信赖，愿意将身体所有一切展露在他面前，包括藏得严严实实的女穴，现在也任着缙云插弄内射。可缙云太过于贪妄，仍未觉得足够，还想要更多，让巫炤把一切都交给他。

巫炤现在所能依靠的人也只有缙云了，清冷的蛇妖被干得溃不成军，生理泪水模糊了他的双眼，就连眼前缙云的俊脸也看不清，一切感官仿佛都集中在下半身，仿佛浸入了水底般，什么也听不清，缙云的粗喘声、肉体碰撞发出的啪啪声到血管中血液流动的声音都混在了一起。  
下身的感觉却是非常清晰，包括缙云每次肏进来的时候他的两个洞啜得多么欢快，紧贴得就连肉棒上的青筋都能描绘出来，还有龟头是如何准确无误地把他顶得发出啜泣一样呻吟声，他下身不断淌着水，高潮的次数简直不像话。  
蛇形本淫，交欢对他两来说无疑是舒服得  
巫炤的身体太过奇特，就连他也不知道自己是否具备生育功能，但这无碍于他有种即将被缙云干到受孕的错觉，宫口被插得颤颤巍巍地抖，还在委屈地啜侵犯软处的龟头，直到缙云撑开宫口抵在里面射精的时候，也只能全盘接受。  
那雌性器官这次可真被另一名雄性蛇妖的精液给灌满了，巫炤失神地任着缙云将舌头深入嘴里，他已经彻底失了力气，只随着精液一股一股的灌入而下意识地痉挛抽搐。

缙云亲吻着巫炤的额头印记，做了两次还有些意犹未尽正打算继续的时候，他的伴侣却不愿意了，干脆变回了本体，俨然是一条红腹白蛇，略带威胁地发出了警告。缙云干脆也变了回去，无惧威胁追逐着缠上了红腹蛇的身体，巫炤起初还想挣开，但没多久又与缙云纠缠啃咬磨蹭在一起。  
白纹黑蛇很快就制住了身下的红腹白蛇，他翻身而上，咬住了白蛇的颈部，白蛇慢慢停了挣扎，为他打开了生殖腔。

夜晚尚未过去，窗外的雨也不知何时停了，留下两条蛇仍在这间旅馆的大床上交配缠绵。

——FIN。


End file.
